Modern document processing devices include copiers, printers, e-mail gateways, facsimile machines, and scanners. Many devices include two or more of these functions, and are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). Document processing devices, particularly MFPs, often include embedded computers, referred to as controllers, to perform functions such as device control, data communication, user interface generation, device maintenance, and checking of device status.
Document processing devices typically rely on integrated user interfaces to allow users to view device options and select desired operations. The display is typically generated by the integrated controller, which also serves to receive user instructions and control the document processing device to complete the desired operations. User interfaces may include a keyboard and display, a mouse or other cursor control, a touch screen, or any other suitable man-machine interface. This interface allows a user to select one or more operations, such as printing, copying, scanning, faxing, e-mailing, and the like. The interface also allows for input of a destination, such as fax or network destinations. Additionally, a user can select options such as a number of copies, document finishing options, such as hole punching, collation or stapling. Since a document processing device typically has a single control interface, operation by users is typically relegated to one user who has control of the interface at a given time.
The user interface panel physically attached to the multifunction device is known as a local user interface. The multifunction device user interface that is off-box, not local, is considered as a remote user interface. The remote user interface that can control the multifunction device includes features that represent safety issues that need to be permanently disabled. In particular, the multifunction device and the remote user interface are unaware of the distance between them and as such, a remote user interface user may not be within a visual distance of the device to realize whether a given control command may be a safety issue to the user operating or troubleshooting the multifunction device.
With the advent of mobile telecommunication devices (e.g., phones or tablets) and the pursuit of mobile user interfaces for multifunction devices, the permanent disablement of the features due to safety concerns if the mobile user interface user is not within a visual distance of the device is inadequate since the user may be at the device. For example, the user may be at the device completing a job started on the mobile user interface and waiting to pick it up and/or a technician servicing the device utilizing the user interface running on the mobile communication device to expedite a service procedure.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for automatically and wirelessly activating or deactivating features that are safety issues associated with a mobile multi-function device user interface, as will be described in greater detail herein.